Missed Connections
by kissonthechic
Summary: Sometimes—only sometimes—Ichigo missed Rukia, but he wouldn't admit to something so lame out loud.
1. Part I

**A/N:** Forever bitter about Ichiruki. They were meant to be together. I don't care what anyone says—I especially don't about care what Kubo says.

This takes place after the defeat of Yhwach and before the 10 year time skip.

* * *

 **PART I**

After Ichigo came out of the shower, he stepped into his room to find Karin sitting cross-legged on his bed. Without even looking up, she said, "You like Rukia, don't you?"

Surprised by this intrusion of his personal space, he pointed at her and sputtered, "Who said you could come in here?!"

"Will you calm down? It's not like I'm going through your stuff—and I wouldn't _want_ to—so just answer the question."

Ichigo couldn't believe this. He expected this kind of ambush from his father, but certainly not from Karin. She usually didn't confront him unless she was doing it for Yuzu's sake. What exactly did Karin want? Scowling, he took the towel hanging over his neck and absent-mindedly began to dry his hair with it.

"Of course I like Rukia—she's my friend," he said sharply.

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb. You _know_ that's not what I'm asking."

He paused, then yanked the towel off his head. "Rukia is a good friend of mine. End of story. Now get out of my room before I _make_ you get out," he said as his shook the towel at her.

Sighing, Karin hopped off his bed and started to leave. "Whatever. Even Yuzu asked about your relationship with Rukia, and you _know_ that she has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff." Ichigo ignored this remark, but as Karin approached the doorway, she quickly said, "By the way, Rukia is here. In Karakura."

Before he could ask any questions, she sped off down the hallway. "Hey!" he called after her. A low grunt of exasperation escaped his throat when she didn't respond. He tossed the towel onto his computer chair and collapsed onto his bed.

Rukia was in Karakura?

Karin must have sensed Rukia's presence before Ichigo then. He knew that his younger sister's spiritual powers were getting stronger, but he didn't realize just _how_ strong they had grown to be. Why was Karin suddenly being so cryptic anyway? Her question had caught him completely off guard. It was uncharacteristic of Karin to be concerned about his _love life_ of all things.

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't have time to dwell on this. He was more curious about why Rukia was suddenly visiting Karakura again. A year had passed since they defeated Yhwach, and Rukia hadn't visited even once. Although he knew that Rukia was extremely busy due to the damage Yhwach had wreaked on the Soul Society, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit disappointed by her year-long absence.

Sometimes—only sometimes—Ichigo missed Rukia, but he wouldn't admit to something so lame out loud.

* * *

That night, Ichigo had trouble sleeping. His head was flooded with too many questions. Once he recalled how Rukia used to sleep in his closet, he couldn't stop thinking about how hard it was for him during those times.

In the very beginning, he was mostly paranoid that his family would find out and deem him some kind of sadistic pervert. The second time around, though, when Rukia convinced his family to let her stay at their place, Ichigo had to put up with her insistence on sneaking into his closet to sleep (in spite of the bed they had set up for her). She claimed that she had gotten used to his closet, and it was the only place where she could get a good night's rest. He could only roll his eyes at this.

The first time she did it, he was woken up by her muffled scream in the dead of the night.

Ichigo shot up from his bed when he realized that the sound had come from his closet. Clumsily making his way toward the sliding door, he forcefully pried it open and found a heaving, frightened figure sitting upright on the makeshift bed. It only took a second for him to register the familiar face.

"Rukia?" He looked down at her hands. "Are you okay?" Tiny, pale fists clutched the sheets. He had never seen her look so scared before (and that scared _him_ ).

She shook her head violently, as though she was trying to shed the memory of her nightmare by force. When she finally faced him, she looked a bit embarrassed. "I-It's nothing."

In any other circumstance, he would've yelled at her for going into his closet without permission, but how could he do that when she looked so upset?

"Okay, it's time to get out. Come on," Ichigo said as he tugged at her sleeve. Surprisingly, Rukia didn't protest, and she climbed out obediently. He followed behind her as she left his room.

Once she realized this, she stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't move an inch. "I'm just going to make some tea." He paused before speaking again. "In fact, _you_ should be the one to make it for me because you disturbed my sleep."

"Wha—I'm not your servant!"

"Let me remind you that you'rethe one who's freeloading."

Rukia sucked in a breath and reluctantly made her way to the kitchen. When Ichigo turned on the lights, he could see Rukia's face more clearly. He noticed that her eyes were wet and red. She immediately looked away and reached for the kettle. Ichigo, with the advantage of his height, grabbed the kettle before she could. She shot him a confused look.

"It's fine. Just sit down. I'll make the tea."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "I really don't get you sometimes." With that, she propped herself up on the countertop next to Ichigo. After a couple moments of silence as Ichigo steeped the tea leaves, Rukia finally spoke. "Aren't you going to ask me about…earlier?"

"I'll listen if you tell me, but I won't ask," he said simply. The faint clink of glass filled the air as he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. He poured the steaming liquid and handed a cup to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Another minute passed without any words exchanged. She held the warm mug close to her chest. "I had…a recurring dream. I used to get it more often, but it still creeps up on me sometimes."

Ichigo glanced at her. She was staring at her tea intently, refusing to meet his eyes. Ichigo knew that there was only one thing that could make Rukia look so solemn. "…Was it about Kaien by any chance?" he asked softly.

Startled, Rukia finally faced him. "How did you—"

"Just a lucky guess."

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Kukaku told me what happened. I don't know the details though." He took a sip from his mug, wondering if he should have brought this up at all.

"Yes. It was about Kaien," she said curtly.

Ichigo hesitated before speaking again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings. He tightly gripped the handle of his mug. After collecting his thoughts, he finally said, "There's nothing I can say to convince you that it wasn't your fault, but you should know that no one blames you." Rukia resumed staring at her drink. "I…I have an idea of what it's like to feel guilty and helpless," he adds almost reluctantly.

Rukia put her mug down and met his gaze. "I know." Because she was sitting on the countertop, their eyes were perfectly aligned.

Taken aback by her sudden, intense expression, Ichigo spoke quickly. "Do I really look like Kaien? That's what everyone has been telling me anyway," he coughed out.

After briefly inspecting his face, she responded. "Yes…and no."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Rukia let out a small laugh. "You two are so different, I can't possibly compare you guys."

"Hm, whatever." Ichigo downed the rest of his drink.

"But if you _must_ know, Kaien was much kinder, more handsome, and—"

"This is the last time I'm ever making tea for you," Ichigo interrupted her teasing tone. He was mildly annoyed, but he was mostly relieved that Rukia seemed like herself again. He rinsed his mug in the sink and put it away. "Also, we should probably get some sleep. It's late." He began to feel drowsy from the tea.

Rukia hopped off the countertop but she didn't follow him. "I'm going to finish my drink, so you can go to bed first." She motioned for him to leave. When he didn't move, she put on a cheery voice to say, "Don't worry, I'm not going to sleep in your closet tonight so _relax_."

Ichigo gave her a warning look, but he didn't say anything. He would deal with her closet-sneaking habits another time. Right as he took a couple steps forward, Rukia piped up again. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and saw her fidgeting with the mug.

She exhaled, then tried to muster up a smile. "Thanks."

With a slight nod, he said goodnight to her.

When Ichigo returned to his room, he checked the time and saw that it was already three in the morning. Groaning, he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He was definitely going to feel tired at school tomorrow.

Even though he was able to fall asleep right away, he also woke up much earlier than the time set on his alarm. He groggily rubbed his eyes and blinked awake. Judging from the deep, blue light filtering through his blinds, he guessed that the sun was just starting to rise.

When Ichigo tried to shift into a more comfortable position, he widened his eyes at the sight of inky black hair spilling across his pillow. Looking down, he saw Rukia's forehead pressed against his shoulder. The weight he felt on his chest turned out to be her arm. Ichigo immediately held his breath.

So _this_ was what she meant when she said she wasn't going to sleep in his closet. _Sly little brat_.

He turned onto his side and gently brushed away the piece of hair that stuck to her lips. Was this really the fierce soldier who fought hollows head-on in the battlefield? Rukia's sleeping expression was soft and almost sweet—he could hardly believe that this was the same person who'd violently kick his shins every chance she got.

Ichigo extended his hand, then hesitated, then extended it again. There was something unreal about this experience, and he thought that if he touched her, she might disappear. Of course, _her_ arm was comfortably resting on him, so the rational part of his brain knew that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. He froze when she mumbled something incoherent and pressed closer against his body. He had always teased Rukia for being small, but having her tucked into him like this made it that much more apparent.

Her warmth radiated against his skin.

 _Come on Rukia, give me a break. I'm still a guy after all,_ he thought to himself restlessly. He was painfully aware of how thin her cotton camisole felt.

Fighting against all temptation, he shifted again to face the ceiling. He wondered what Rukia thought right before she climbed into his bed. Did she have another nightmare? Or was she trying to spite him for not letting her sleep in his closet? He wasn't sure if he even had the courage to ask her once she was conscious.

"Ichigo…" she suddenly whispered.

He almost bit his tongue when he heard her say his name like that.

She continued, "You fool…"

Instinctively, he rolled his eyes when he realized that she was still fast asleep. Just what kind of dream was she having?! "You're the fool," he started to say. "Crawling into my bed like this…"

As if she heard him speak, Rukia's eyes blinked open. Ichigo didn't move a muscle as she stared right at him. Her gaze felt like an icicle against his chest—something that could freeze his heart and threaten it to splinter. Was she going to hit him for being so close? He tried to focus on anything but her parted lips.

Seconds passed, but she remained still and silent. Eventually, she closed her eyes again and softly began to snore. Did she really wake up just now? He couldn't tell.

Carefully, he turned over and scooted to the edge of his bed. He didn't trust himself to stay entangled like that. For now, he tried his best to drift back to sleep.

When he woke up again, the space beside him was rumpled but empty. Rukia was already downstairs having breakfast with his family. When he got ready to leave, she didn't say a word about what happened that morning, so he didn't either.

Although she continued to sneak into his closet during the rest of her stay, she never climbed into his bed again, nor did she address it. After a while, even Ichigo began to question if it really happened. He eventually decided that Rukia must've been particularly vulnerable that night, and that was her way of seeking comfort.

He would not allow himself to think anything more of it.

Now, after Ichigo finally had the entire room to himself again, he thought that he'd be a happier man. No more rude awakenings in which Rukia scared the living shit out of him by coming in through the window. He could get a good night's rest without worrying about the beep of her hollow tracker.

He was supposed to feel happy about reclaiming his space, but all he could think about was how his room suddenly seemed too big for one person.

* * *

Sooooo can we just highlight the fact that Rukia WANTED to sleep in Ichigo's closet when she returned to investigate the Arrancar? She seemed so disappointed when Ichigo's father set up her bed in Yuzu and Karin's room lol :')

That's the end of the first part! Please leave a review with your thoughts! :)

On another note, did anyone read Kubo's new one-shot Burn the Witch? I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, and I wonder if he'll continue to expand it.


	2. Part II

**A/N** : Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are all lovely :) This is the final part. Enjoy!

* * *

 **PART II**

Ichigo headed to the riverbank after he ran some errands for Yuzu.

It was the middle of summer, and the sun was just starting to set. During this time of the season, it was finally warm enough to wear tee shirts and shorts even when it got dark. His shirt was only slightly damp from sweat, but there was a cool, comforting breeze that made the warm air more bearable.

"How long do you plan on following me?" Ichigo asked as he gripped the plastic bag in his hand. He didn't turn around when he heard the rustle of grass behind him.

A light, airy laugh rang in his ears. "You knew? Just when I thought that you were losing your touch."

"Even if you tried to conceal your reiatsu, I'd know it was you." Of course he would know. Her reiatsu thrummed within his own body, after all.

"Says the guy who's the absolute worst at concealing _his._ "

"Whatever…" he muttered. Without warning, he felt a light pressure against his back. A small hand rested on the space between his shoulder blades. Ichigo's entire body stiffened at her touch. He felt an ache somewhere inside of him.

Not once did Rukia quietly announce her arrival to Karakura. She had to boldly appear before Ichigo on the classroom's window ledge, or stab him with a blade brimming with reiatsu—Rukia simply didn't _do_ quiet. Apparently, today was different.

He finally gave in an turned to face her. Rukia looked like Rukia. He had to remind himself that Shinigamis didn't age. Although her presence felt strange to him, he was comforted by it. She tilted her head to look up and him. Her expression was open and familiar. "Hey," he greeted casually. He could never get used to her wide eyes.

"Hey yourself." Rukia took a step back and leaned forward. "You look like shit."

"And you're just as charming as ever."

"What can I say? Must be the Kuchiki in me."

"Give it a rest. I didn't get enough sleep okay?"

"Oh yeah? What were you doing last night?"

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. "That's not what's important right now—what are you doing here anyway?" he asked in exasperation.

Rukia blinked at him, completely unfazed. Ichigo was getting increasingly annoyed at how she thought she could just waltz in town and act like a year hadn't passed. "Would you believe me if I said that I came to see you?"

Ichigo tried to read her expression, but her eyes remained neutral. "Tch, like hell I would. You never visit unless you've got business with me involving the Soul Society."

"Hm, I suppose you're right." She crossed her arms. "But this time I really mean it. I wanted to make sure that you were still alive and all. You're always so reckless."

"Really," he said dryly.

"Yes _really_." Her expression softened. "I worry about you."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well I don't need you to. I can handle myself. If anything, I'm the one who's scared that _you'll_ jump off a cliff for someone else's sake at any given moment."

"And I could say the same about you."

This was the argument that they would have for the rest of forever. They fought and bled for each other, but Ichigo hated the fact that Rukia would put her life on the line for him. Although he knew that her duties involved life-threatening situations, he couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt for his sake. Every time he yelled at her for protecting him, she'd just roll her eyes and call him a hypocrite.

" _That's different!"_

" _It isn't! Shinigami protect each other. That's what we're trained to do, Ichigo."_

Ichigo would only scoff at this. _Idiot. I don't protect you just 'cause it's my duty…_ He didn't want Rukia to worry about him. Hadn't he proved to her time and time again that he couldn't be taken down so easily?

When Rukia spoke again, her tone was almost smug. "Besides, should you really be worrying about a _captain_?"

It took a second for Ichigo to register what she had just said. "Y-You're a captain now?!" he sputtered. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her abilities—he _knew_ just how strong Rukia was (he had first hand experience of her punches after all)—but he was genuinely surprised by the news. So that was what was different about Rukia this time…

She radiated a new kind of strength and confidence in her attitude.

"You don't have to sound so shocked you know."

"Wow, the Soul Society is in _real_ trouble now. Guess they're running low on soldiers to promote—oof! Damn it Rukia!" He bent over and clutched the spot where she jabbed him.

"Shut up Kurosaki, and you better start addressing me as Kuchiki Taichou from now on."

"Jeez, I'm just messing with you. Congratulations _Kuchiki Taichou_. Now you can _officially_ boss people around," he said in a low, teasing voice.

Blushing, Rukia immediately looked away. "Whatever. I could care less about you think."

Rukia skipped toward the river, and Ichigo had no choice but to follow. He watched her stare at the shimmering water with her hands clasped behind her back. A gentle breeze picked up, lifting stray strands off her face. Ichigo noticed that her hair was the longest he'd ever seen it. He wasn't used to this feminine style on her, but it suited her nonetheless.

"How are the others doing? I've been meaning to visit them."

"Ishida is still a big nerd, Orihime is a manager at the bakery, and Chad is on vacation. Everyone is keeping busy."

Rukia smiled at this. "That's good to hear. And what about you? How have you been?"

" _You're_ the one with the Big Life Changes," he pointed at her with an accusatory finger. "How about you update me on what you've been up to in the past year?"

Ichigo didn't know if he had said something wrong, but Rukia's expression suddenly fell. She glanced up at him with a small smile. "Actually...I did have a reason for coming here. But it isn't what you think it is…"

"So what is it?"

She took a moment to answer him. Ichigo wondered what exactly was making her so uncomfortable? Finally, she spoke. "Renji...he proposed to me."

Right as Rukia uttered the world "propose," Ichigo felt his heart plummet. He couldn't even find the words to speak.

Ichigo did all he could to compose himself. He shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew that Renji was in love with Rukia from the moment he saw the way that Renji looked at her (as though she was brighter than all the starlight combined). It was the same way that his dad looked at his mom when she was still alive. So where did that leave _him_?

He tried to feign nonchalance with his next question. "Oh yeah? And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

Her response pierced him in places that couldn't possibly heal. He could handle stab wounds, cero blasts, but he didn't know this kind of pain. It tore through his entire being. It felt like he was losing something that he never had in the first place—so why did it hurt so fucking much?

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" she continued. "We've been friends for so long, and I care about him deeply...but I've been thinking a lot lately and...and my heart feels all wrong." She seemed uneasy under his stare.

"You love him don't you? What's there to think about?" He didn't mean to sound so bitter, but that's how his words came out.

A pause. "You," she said. Her tone was flat.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. When he took a couple steps forward, Rukia held out her palm to stop him.

Frustrated, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. He was so stupidly fond of this woman that it made him breathless.

"Hey…I'll see you tonight, okay? I have to meet the others as well," she said.

Even though it was irrational, Ichigo worried that once Rukia left his sight, he wouldn't ever see her again. It wasn't uncommon for her to disappear for long periods of time after all.

Sensing his uneasy posture, Rukia lightly touched his arm and said, "Later, Ichigo"

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was having a serious case of déjà vu.

He had just taken a shower, and after padding into his room, he froze when he noticed Rukia's presence.

She was standing by the window, completely drenched. Droplets trickled down her calves and pooled around her bare feet. Rukia gathered her hair in her hands and wrung out the excess rainwater. More droplets splashed onto the floorboards.

"God damnit Rukia, you're getting water everywhere!" He tossed the towel on his neck at her. It landed on her head, covering her face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "It's not my fault that it suddenly started raining!"

Before she yanked it off, he noticed how her thin, linen dress clung to her skin. "And you're going to catch a cold!" he coughed out, hoping to disguise his embarrassment. Ichigo rummaged his closet for a sweater. He walked over and handed it to her. "Here. Wear this."

"T-Thanks…" she mumbled as she took the shirt in her hands.

Ichigo turned to leave the room, but she instinctively reached out and grasped his wrist. "It's okay, just turn around."

He gave her a look, but nodded and faced the wall. Faint rustling noises followed as Rukia peeled off her wet clothes. Even though he couldn't see her, he squeezed his eyes shut anyway to shake off any inappropriate thoughts.

During her stay at his house, he had caught glimpses of her bare back when the closet door was slightly more than ajar. All of those times, Rukia must have thought that Ichigo was decent enough not to sneak a look when she changed. (He was respectful, but not completely immune to his hormones).

"I'm done," she said curtly.

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia swallowed by his old shirt. The hem sat above her knees, and he had to stifle a laugh. She looked smaller than ever in his ratty boy clothes. Beside her, a dress was laid in a sopping heap on the floor.

"You look cozy."

"Shut up. And _you_ should put a shirt on," she responded as she poked his stomach. Flustered, he tensed his muscles.

Ichigo grabbed the tee hanging off his chair and pulled it over his head.

"Your room hasn't changed one bit," she noted as she peered at his belongings.

"Did you expect it to?"

"Guess not…" Rukia settled on his bed. "I'm glad that it's the same though. It smells like you, and that's comforting I suppose."

Her last comment came so out of left field that it made him nervous. He averted his gaze, attempting to seem unfazed: "Tch, what else would it smell like?"

"You're right. That was stupid of me to say. I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic." Rukia gave him a small smile. "Do you…ever think about the life you had before you became a substitute Shinigami?"

Ichigo paused to consider his answer. He had been so consumed by his Shinigami duties that simply he had no time to stop and think about much else. He did, however, remember just how helpless he felt before he gained his Shinigami powers. He couldn't protect those who he loved, and that hurt him the most.

In spite of Rukia's protests, he would always, always be grateful for that night in which she changed his entire world with one stab of her blade.

(He didn't have time to sit down and think, _Holy shit, I'm so into this girl who came and stopped the rain)._

"Not really," he replied honestly. "I didn't have much going on for me back then."

"Oh Ichigo," Rukia sighed as she stood up and moved toward him. She grazed her fingers over his shoulder and said, "To think that you were such a scrawny little punk when we first met."

He scowled. "Are you trying to comfort me or insult me?"

"Probably both."

"How considerate."

She gently squeezed his arm, suddenly serious. "We've both changed, haven't we?"

He still refused to look at her, but he was hyperaware of how her fingers lingered on his skin. His chest tightened. "Who knows?"

Rukia finally pulled her hand away and turned her back to him. "Remember how I was able to find you when you turned into a hollow?" she asked.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah." Uncertain of where this was going, his voice was weak.

"I don't know why or how, but there's _something_ that draws us together. I'm always able to sense you, wherever you are." Her voice was so soft and gentle, Ichigo was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

She took a deep breath. "But—but even if we weren't connected by some cosmic force or whatever it is that pulls us toward each other…I'd still come running to find you."

Ichigo's eyes widened at her words. He had never seen her look so vulnerable before. His heart felt like it would burst at the slightest vibration.

In a tender, but urgent tone, he said her name as if he'd been saying it his entire life: "Hey Rukia." He stepped toward her. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"That one time I slept in your bed..." Rukia started to say.

Ichigo waited.

"…I didn't do it because I was scared or annoyed. I did it because I wanted to. Do you understand now?"

Her words made his heart skip. Without a second thought, he closed the distance between them by slowly crossing his arms over her shoulders. She immediately froze at his touch.

"I promise I won't do this ever again," he murmured. "So just let it go this once."

Rukia bit her lip, worried, but she melted into him. It wasn't as though they were committing some scandalous act. Still, they had broken down the wall that they had so carefully erected between each other. A boundary was crossed. They stayed like that for a moment—quiet, yet nervous.

He pressed his forehead closer against the space between her neck and shoulder. Ichigo wasn't selfish enough to tell her not to marry Renji, but he _was_ selfish enough to hold her in the way that he had always wanted to. He prayed that she wouldn't hear his heart thump as he asked his next question.

"So why did you say yes to him?"

She swallowed hard. "Because...because Renji and I have history. We've never been separated for long."

Ichigo couldn't help but flinch at this response. It only hurt because he believed it, too. Renji and Rukia grew up together, suffered together, became Shinigami together. It would be so much easier if it had been another man—that way, Ichigo could hate that person all he wanted. But he couldn't hate Renji. Ichigo's heart clenched when he wondered just how intimate the pair had gotten.

"And Renji…is a Shinigami," she breathed out.

" _I'm_ a Shinigami—"

"A _substitute_ Shinigami." She pulled away from him and turned around to face him. "I can't stay in the World of the Living. " Her eyes were wide and wet.

Ichigo held his breath. He was well aware of that already. She didn't have to punctuate it. He tried to swallow down whatever was threatening to rise in his throat. He could ignore all of that, pull her close against him again and maybe kiss her to keep her from going away. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She lifted her hand and brushed it over his jawline. "You told me that once a bond is formed, it never disappears—so we'll meet again in the future, right? I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me, but I believe that we'll meet as ordinary people..." Her voice lowered into a tender whisper. "I promise I'll search for you."

Inhaling, Ichigo told himself to stop being such a sissy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body against his own. Rukia felt warm and soft and light in his arms.

He didn't say anything, but he hoped that she knew he would race to her door, too.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Ichi-nii! I'm coming in!" Karin's voice echoed in the hallway.

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. He shifted under the covers, but didn't respond as Karin burst through the door. She was already dressed in her soccer uniform.

"What do you want?" he muttered, grumpy from this rude awakening.

"This is for you." She held out an envelope to him.

Annoyed but curious, Ichigo mustered the energy to sit up and take the card from her hands. His name was scrawled across the front. "What is it?"

"A wedding invitation," she replied curtly. "I got one too."

Immediately, Ichigo tasted something bitter in his mouth. _Rukia, you really know how to kick a man when he's down._ "So you knew about it? Did everyone know?"

This time, Karin hesitated. "I saw Rukia when I went to visit Urahara. She told me then."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" she asked, softening her voice. There was a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah," he yawned and stretched. "I will be. Maybe."

Karin nodded. "You should open it," she gestured. "Anyway, I'm going to practice now. Yuzu put breakfast for you on the table." Without another word, she turned and left him alone.

Ichigo eyed the envelope in his hand. Carefully, he tore it open and pulled the card out. He was surprised to see that it wasn't an invitation at all—it was a letter. He unfolded the paper to find a couple words written neatly on the middle of the page.

 _Someday I'll fall in love with you all over again._

 _Idiot_ , Ichigo thought as he furiously rubbed his eyes. _That's my line_.

She had better keep her promise to him.

* * *

 _"You know, if death isn't really the end for us, then that time we met might not have been the first._

 _We might have been connected from long before that. I'm not really sure, but I think that maybe once a bond is formed, it never disappears._

 _If that's the case, even if we forget everything, we'll be connected again somewhere in the future."_

* * *

— A literal thing that Ichigo said to Rukia in _Fade to Black._

I'd love it if you guys could let me know your thoughts! ^_^

Ichigo and Rukia really belonged together. She stopped his rain, she changed his world, she's his RAY OF LIGHT.

THANKS FOR NOTHING KUBO. YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU MESSED THAT UP.

I'll only forgive Kubo if he writes another Bleach chapter that includes a time machine and IchiRuki sharing a passionate kiss. That is all.


	3. Epilogue

(I didn't plan on writing this, but I couldn't get this little scene out of my head.)

In which Ichigo and Rukia meet again in the next life (and they conveniently have the same names lol).

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Rukia couldn't believe that she was talked into attending this Halloween party.

It was unbearably cramped and stuffy. Although the house was big, the host decided that it was a good idea to invite every teenager and their siblings to come and celebrate. While Rukia didn't appreciate the lack of personal space, she was mostly annoyed at the fact that her friends had _abandoned_ her twenty minutes after their arrival.

Uninterested in dancing or playing beer pong with aggressive frat boys, Rukia found herself squashed in between two couples making out on the couch. She tried to make her body as small as possible, but she was eventually pushed out of her seat. Groaning, Rukia brushed herself off and shouldered her way into the corridor. She hadn't planned on drinking, but the tequila was looking awfully appetizing right now.

She had to find Nanao.

Rukia would let her know that she was planning to leave early because this really wasn't her scene. As she headed toward the kitchen, she felt a large hand snake around her waist.

"Looking a bit lonely, Rukia?"

Rukia turned around to glare at whoever had got in her way. She found herself face to face with a pair of sharp, turquoise eyes.

"Cut it out, Grimmjow. You're drunk," she said as she tried to pry his hand off her. He only tightened his grip and moved in closer. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Oh come on sweetheart—why don't you entertain me for a bit? You're always so cold."

"Frankly, I don't think we're each other's type," Rukia hissed. She leaned back against the wall to put some distance between them, but that only encouraged him.

"Don't be mean _Kuchiki_." Grimmjow pressed his forehead to hers.

"I said, _cut it out_!" she yelled as she jabbed his stomach. Rukia broke free the moment that he leaned over in pain.

"Damn you Kuchiki!"

Rukia felt his hand seize her wrist, but seconds later, he loosened his grasp. "Huh?" Rukia spun around to see Grimmjow squaring off with some guy in a toque and glasses. She was curious, but not curious enough to stop risk getting trapped again.

Rukia made her way to the kitchen, but Nanao was nowhere in sight. She decided to head upstairs where there were less people. A handful of students mingled in the hallway, but all the bedrooms doors were shut. Rukia grimaced—she _really_ didn't want to check what was happening behind those doors. Frustrated, she climbed up the last flight of stairs. It didn't lead to another floor, but to a door. Cautiously, Rukia turned the handle and pushed it open.

A light, cool breeze brushed against her skin. So this was the entrance to the rooftop deck.

She stepped outside and carefully closed the door behind her. To her surprise, no one else was here. Rukia wondered if the host had deemed this place off-limits. Sighing, she walked to the edge of the deck and leaned against the railing. At least the view was pretty. Rows of street lamps cast a warm glow onto the neighbourhood. It was almost midnight, and the lights from each house blinked out one by one.

Just when Rukia thought that she was granted some peace and quiet, she heard a loud grunt from behind her. Startled, she whirled around to see what it was.

A tall boy staggered in front of her. He covered his right eye with one hand, and held a pair of glasses in the other. Rukia quickly realized that this was the guy who had pissed off Grimmjow earlier. She rushed toward him, then tried to help him regain his balance. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"I'm fine," he managed to cough out. The boy gently pushed her hands away.

 _Rude_ , Rukia thought with narrowed eyes. "Jeez, stop trying to act all macho and settle down." She quickly snatched his glasses then kicked out her leg to trip him. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hey, what the _fuck_ —"

Rukia got on the floor and kneeled beside him. She pulled his toque off and gingerly brushed his bangs away from his face. His hair was bright orange, as if it had been dyed that colour. "You're bleeding. I knew it."

"Are you insane?!" he sputtered out. In spite of his protesting gestures, he didn't try to get up.

"Did Grimmjow do this to you?" Rukia reached into her purse and pulled out a small pouch. She unzipped it and took out a couple of band-aids.

The boy immediately made a big X sign by crossing his arms over his face. "I am _not_ letting you stick bunny band-aids on me."

"Well too bad, 'cause these are all I've got." She moved his hands away, and he was too weak to put up a fight. The boy turned his head in annoyance. "Hey, I need to see your wounds," she said sharply as she pushed his cheek back toward her.

"Why are you doing this?"' he grumbled.

"Because I don't want to owe you anything," she started to say. "You're the one who pulled Grimmjow away from me, weren't you?"

"If by Grimmjow, you mean that blue-haired freak then yes. And you don't owe me anything, I just hate that kind of stuff." He averted his gaze as he said this.

"A knight among bandits huh? Well you should've left me alone because Grimmjow isn't exactly a puppies-'n-rainbows kind of guy."

"Tch, I figured. And you could thank me you know," he scowled.

"If you didn't butt in, then you wouldn't be all bruised and battered!" She patted the band-aids against his brow bone. "There's nothing I can do about this black eye though. He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

The boy scrunched up his face and sat up. He rubbed his forehead and squinted at her. Rukia couldn't help but fidget under his intense stare. "Hey…" he finally started to say, "have we met somewhere before?" He drew his knees up as he said this.

She blinked in surprise. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could see his moonlit face more clearly now. He had angular features that contrasted his soft, brown eyes. Rukia felt her neck flush when she realized how ridiculously handsome he was. Without his glasses, he _did_ look kind of familiar, but she was certain that she had never seen him before. Rukia couldn't place the stuffy feeling that rose in her chest—she wondered if she had glimpsed his face in a dream.

Rukia inhaled deeply, trying to quash the tightness. "Maybe my face is just that unforgettable," she said in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on. "On second thought, even if we _had_ met before, I'm sure that I suppressed that memory for a good reason."

Rukia ignored him and stood up. "Why are you at this party anyway? You're not even dressed up."

"Oh you know, the usual. Thought it'd be fun to to get shit-faced and smash some girls."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. He got up as well and brushed off his pants. "My friends dragged me out here because they thought I needed a distraction. I had a lapse in judgement and gave in."

"A distraction from what?"

He hesitated to respond, but eventually said, "I just broke up with my girlfriend."

Rukia inspected his expression. He _did_ look a bit like a lost, lonely puppy. "And _you're_ the one moping?"

"It was...complicated." He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Wait a minute, I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this."

"It's not like you have anything to lose. We're strangers, aren't we?" He had piqued her curiosity, and she wasn't above being nosy.

He crossed his arms, still unconvinced. "Do you go to Karakura High?"

"Do you?" she deflected his question.

"No, but my ex-girlfriend did."

Now Rukia was _really_ curious about who this guy dated. Was it Rangiku? He seemed like the type to go for those who were unapologetically sexy. Or was it Momo? Someone who was sweet and loyal?

"Okay fine. I go to Karakura High, so it's up to you if you want to tell me or not," she finally said.

He exhaled. "I dated someone named Orihime."

Rukia wasn't even surprised. She should've known that beautiful people gravitated toward each other. "Wow, you really messed up," she quipped. "She has a line of guys waiting to date her, you know."

"Well now they can," he responded—almost _too_ quickly.

"You seem awfully unaffected. What happened?"

"Nothing _happened_ …" he said slowly. "I just felt like I was being unfair to her."

"Oh yeah? How so?" She couldn't read his expression.

"I don't know," he scowled. "I was a shitty boyfriend. My feelings were half-hearted."

"But you didn't want to hurt her, so you stayed?"

"Observant, aren't you?"

"I try to be," Rukia said as she skipped toward the railing. She pressed against it, closing her eyes to feel the wind. She heard the boy's footsteps follow behind her. "So what are you gonna do now?" she asked.

The boy leaned his back against the railing, resting his elbows on the cold metal surface. "What's there to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Guess you can start searching for your soulmate now," she said with a lightness to her voice.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you really believe in that stuff?"

Rukia opened her eyes, but she didn't meet his gaze. She wasn't sure if she believed in it or not, but she liked the idea of it. It seemed charming—to know that there was someone out there whose heart was made for hers alone. Rukia had never been a hopeless romantic, not really, but there was something about this notion that resonated with her.

"I think it's sweet," she said, finally turning and giving him a smile.

"Well, whatever makes you happy," he answered airily with a wave of his hand.

Rukia took a couple steps forward and stood in front of him. So this was the guy who Orihime became all swooney-eyed for. "I'm sorry about Orihime by the way. I think you made the right choice. It would've hurt her more if you stayed—from what I understand, I mean. "

"Yeah," was all he said. He looked at her more intently now. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Rukia tugged at the hem of her loose sleeve. "A Shinigami. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not in the slightest. Aren't you supposed to carry a scythe or something?"

She glared at him. "It was a last minute costume. And I don't appreciate criticism from the guy who didn't even bother to dress up."

"Fair enough, Shinigami."

Rukia let out a breath and smiled. "My name isn't Shinigami, it's Rukia Kuchiki."

He stuck out his hand and grinned. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet 'ya."

Just as Rukia was about to reach out, she noticed that Ichigo's lashes were wet and sticky. She widened her eyes at the stream of tears that made his skin glisten. Rukia couldn't understand why this boy—who had been smiling just a second ago—suddenly looked so _sad_. The sight made her heart ache. It was such a downcast expression that she wanted to wrap her arms around his waist. But she didn't. "Hey...are you alright?" she asked softly.

Ichigo blinked. He reached up and touched his cheek. "Huh?" He took off his glasses and hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I have no idea where that came from." He tried to flash her a weak smile.

"It's okay." Rukia took his hand in hers. It was big and warm around her own. She didn't want him to feel sad. "Come on, let's ditch this party and get some real food."

Ichigo squeezed her hand back and laughed, causing her to blush. Something about his touch felt like home. "Sounds like a plan, Rukia Kuchiki."

( _fin_ )


End file.
